


What it takes

by thatloner



Series: angst man [3]
Category: DreamSmp- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Impaling, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Post Manburg war, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Tags will be updated if needed, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, crossposted on wattpad, devastated people, in the happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatloner/pseuds/thatloner
Summary: A simple slip, an important fact simply forgotten, a simple slip of the mind is all it takes.Now they regret it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Bad ending?

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on wattpad

It happened so fast.  
  
One moment Wilbur was running up the stairs of the ravine, running away from Tommy who looked like he wanted to kill Wilbur, the next, Wilbur fell and crashed into the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head.  
  
Wilbur had just shot Tommy 3 times with a crossbow, landing onto his netherite armour and was running away, giggling childishly. Techno was on the ground floor, staring at a very upset Tommy and a giggling Wilbur.  
  
They had just been fooling around. Tommy placing random blocks around the ravine to "decorate" as he called it. Wilbur on the other hand, was annoyed at Tommy for using his diamonds and turned it into god forsaken diamond blocks.  
  
They even went as far to the nether because Tommy placed the diamond blocks above a pool of lava and Wilbur almost died twice due to Tommy's foolishness.  
  
Which would have been a disaster if he actually died since he had a life left.  
  
When Wilbur was running away from Tommy after shooting him, Techno was watching Wilbur and Tommy running up the stairs. He had recently added railings as Wilbur, Tommy and even Tubbo kept falling off the stairs. 

He changed it to actual metal poles since the dirt ones kept getting destroyed by Wilbur.

So Techno didn't worry as much.  
  
But in his gut, a bad feeling overcame him. Techno brushed it off as something else like the current rebellion going on and the paranoia that came along with fighting and wars.  
  
"Wilbur stop running and being a bitch. Say sorry" Tommy pouted as he walked up the steps, chasing after Wilbur.  
  
Wilbur laughed and shouted, "No way in heck Tommy, you stole my diamonds, here's my revenge" as he runs up the steps.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Wilbur had taken the next step up, close to the edge. Just as he was about to push himself up the stairs to run off, the stone beneath him crumbled. It fell off the side and brought Wilbur along with it. Wilbur had slipped off the side, crashing into the metal poles and it collapsed underneath him. 

Wilbur's arms flailed in the air, trying to grab something but to no avail.

As Tommy tried to grab onto Wilbur's hand, heck, anything, he missed it.  
  
He began falling, fast towards the ground. As he fell, he whacked his head against a stalagmite which held a lamp.  
  
Then he crashed onto the floor with a loud ' _thud_ ' and soon, the poles crashed onto the floor as well, around Wilbur, making a series of clanking noises.  
  
Tommy and Techno stood there, in complete shock.  
  
Wilbur began coughing up blood as he tried to get used to the sudden pain in his body.

Wilbur tried to sit up but as he did, he let out a cry of pain trying to sit up. He clenched onto his stomach which currently had half of a pole _impaled_ into his _stomach-_  
  
Wilbur let out a silent cry of help as he felt blood oozing onto his hand, a feeling very unfamiliar.

Techno snapped out of the trance, running to his chest and grabbed a potion of healing and looked around, noticing how there was a severe lack of bandages there.  
  
 _'Of all the times to run out of bandages-'_ Techno silently cursed.

Snatching onto the potion of healing, he turned around and ran towards Wilbur's body, grabbing onto Wilbur's upper body and letting him lean onto Techno as Techno slowly tilted the bottle, allowing its contents to help the injured man below him.

Wilbur silently drank up, finishing it quickly yet painfully as his head pounded.

Looking up at Techno, he quietly whispers if he could close his eyes for a while, Techno quickly telling him to not shut his eyes.

Unfortunately, Wilbur's eyes began shutting itself, like on instinct. Techno freaking out a little as he tried to keep Wilbur awake.

Techno put two fingers against his neck, desperately searching for a pulse and trying to wake Wilbur up. 

There was a small pulse detected, to which Techno shouted at Tommy to grab healing potions.  
  
Tommy snapped out of it and he jumped down, before splashing a bucket of water onto the ground to break his fall. Collecting the water again, he ran towards a chest, pulling out 2 healing potions. He quickly brought it over to Techno and prodded him.

**healing potions here just like keep your heart beating and heals your internal injuries like blood clot or head injuries- you get it. Healing potions don't instantly heal your wounds since it takes a while and it pretty much just speeds up the blood cells generated and a lot of other scientific stuff.**

Techno snatched the healing potions, feeding it to Wilbur, praying that it would keep him alive for a while longer. A pool of blood had begun forming under Wilbur's head, along with a few scratches along his arms. His leg was bleeding out, probably because of Tommy's swing at him using a sword earlier. And the stupid pole was still impaled through his stomach.  
  
When the healing potions didn't seem to have any effect yet, Techno checked his pulse again. This time however, it was so weak to the point Techno had to change positions of his fingers multiple times to check.  
  
By then, Wilbur had bled so much it was surprising how he was still alive. Tommy grabbed some leftover bandages and gauze so that Techno could temporarily stop the bleeding.  
  
Tommy and Techno notices how Wilbur's faint breathing is becoming so faint that they had to strain their ears to try and hear it. 

"Techno, we need to get more bandages, we don't have enough to help Wil. I'm going to join the VC to make sure no one is at L'Manburg" Tommy says, staring at the little bandages they had.

Taking out his communicator he connects to the main call where everyone currently was in.  
  
The call connects to his earpiece in his ear and everyone's voices could be heard at once. Wincing at the sudden blast of noise, he looks at Techno and points to the call.  
  
Techno groans quietly as he takes out his communicator and scrolls towards the VC, joining it very, very reluctantly.  
  
Techno quickly grabbed his new netherite sword and sliced cleanly through the pole, leaving a small part of the pole in Wilbur's body to make sure he wouldn't bleed out since the pole was pretty much the reason Wilbur was still alive but in pain.  
  
Ironic, really.  
  
 **every player has a communicator and an earpiece in their ear, no matter what the server is. Basically imagine it as your phone and your wireless earpieces but always on you.**  
  
Tommy immediately joined the call and winced at the sudden noise from the tiny earpiece. 

God, he really hoped no one-  
  
"Guys, look who joined the call! Hi guys!" Karl exclaimed, following after that a few sounds of acknowledgement from the others.

-never mind.  
  
Techno grabbed Wilbur's unconscious body, carried him bridal-style and began running up the stairs to the surface. Tommy followed, grabbing a sword in case there were mobs outside.  
  
Breaking the dirt separating the outside world from Pogtopia, Techno carefully carried Wilbur out, resting his body onto Techno's horse before getting on, Tommy closing up the entrance and saddling his totally-not-stolen-skeleton-horse-from-Fundy and began riding to L'Manburg.  
  
 _("Manburg" as Jschlatt would say. Tommy would always reply with "fuck off its L'Manburg")_  
  
Techno shouted into his communicator, "I'm riding to L'Manburg now, is anyone near there? We need urgent assistance." 

They sworn they could have heard a snicker from Wilbur.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the grammar used. If Wilbur was awake and with them still, he would tease Techno about the grammar used.  
  
But Wilbur is currently on Techno's horse, bleeding like heck, half-conscious and on the verge of life and death.

Not exactly the best conditions to laugh or tease.

Then again, this is Wilbur.  
  


This man is very much a force to reckon with.

  
"What's up Blood God for you to request assistance?" George teased.  
  
"Yeah what's up with that?" Schlatt asked.  
  
Multiple voices could be heard from the tiny earpiece, each teasing yet insulting. Techno and Tommy were trying to make their horses go faster since Wilbur didn't seem like he could last any longer without treatment and each second that isn't used to help treat Wilbur was another second that Wilbur would be closer to Death.  
  
Which would mean Techno and Tommy might go apeshit if it happened.  
  
"GOD FUCKIN' DAMMIT WHERE IS EVERYONE NOW" Tommy yelled angrily. Techno could hear the fear behind his angry cover, fear that Techno could feel now.

Fear that he only experienced once, with Phil.  
  
Mutilple replies of different locations were said, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Anyone in L'Manburg now?" Techno shouts.  
  
 _C'mon, c'mon, we're so close-  
_  
"Gosh, stop screaming into the communicator dammit. And me and Tubbo are there now, Dream as well. Also, its Manburg Techno, not L'Manburg." Quackity replied.  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes before saying, "We don't care about that now" 

The pair rode across the cobblestone bridge over the lake onto the pier into (L')Manburg lands and began riding towards the center of (L')Manburg.

And currently, at the rate they are going, the chances of saving Wilbur was getting slimmer.

  
**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
Tubbo had been running around, chasing bees in the small patch of flowers in Manburg while Quackity and Dream were sitting on the grass, watching Tubbo run around.  
  
It was peaceful, to say the least, since the election.

Schlatt wasn't around since he had no doubt wandered off somewhere, no paperwork to be done, no wars, no Tommy, no distractions.

Nice and peaceful.  
  
Until it was ruined when two figures on horses were riding into Manburg territory.  
  
Towards the Medical Bay that was recently constructed by Quackity and Tubbo.

And when you see two figures run straight for the medical bay, your thoughts will simply either be 

1) someone needs help 

or 

2) they are trying to steal our supplies.

And normally with two exiled figures riding towards the medical bay, it's pretty much the latter.

And this was the DreamSMP.

He was still on the call with the others, brushing the urgency of Tommy's voice as a joke or a prank of some sort. 

Peering at the figures, he made out a royal red cape, a familiar beanie and a trademark red and white shirt.

Waltzing over, clearly annoyed, he tries to make it to where the duo is.  
  
Until Techno stopped his horse and quickly slid off, grabbing something behind him. Techno didn't seem to have the grace that he usually has, this time more rushed and panicked.  
  
Dream seemed to have realized who the figure on Techno's horse was, because one moment Dream was next to him and the next he was standing near Techno, seemingly chatting with the Blood God himself.  
  
Tommy got off his horse and looking at Dream, he pleaded, "Dream, do you have anything to help Wilbur? Please, please help" 

Quackity had looked over at the body on the horse.

Barely a second later, he wished he didn't.

The blood oozing out of Wilbur's stomach and some of it dried up on his once pristine white shirt, along with a pole impaled into his stomach.

Definitely not a great sight.  
  
Quackity and Tubbo had stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Dream's side.  
  
Bursting into the MedBay, Techno carefully puts down Wilbur's body onto a bed. He began to attach cables onto Wilbur's body, the machine picking up on the faint pulse. (those things doctors use to measure the heartbeat onto a machine)

Hooking up a few more things and roughly tossing his sword and helmet aside onto the ground, more concerned about Wilbur than his stuff.

Carefully, Techno grabbed a scalpel nearby and quickly disinfected it, as well as his hands. He carefully pulled out the leftover pole in Wilbur's stomach, causing a cry of pain before Tommy grabbed Wilbur's hand and clenched it reassuringly. 

Techno knew the process would be too slow, so he muttered a quick apology before quickly pulling the pole out, a wail and scream of pain following seconds after.

Blood began oozing out and Techno grabbed the scalpel, carefully cutting away any tissue that was still holding onto the pole, somehow.

"Dream, do you have a potion or anything?" Techno asked.

Glancing at the machine, Techno's eyes widen.

It was getting lower, _scarily_ lower. 

Dream, out of nowhere, took an enchanted golden apple and sliced it before putting the slice into a point of healing. Shaking the potion a little bit, he handed it to Techno.

The god apple in the potion began to dissolve, its powerful magic seeping into the potion, strengthening its magic, making the potion glow brighter.  
  
Techno opened Wilbur's mouth carefully before pouring some of it into his mouth, Wilbur whimpering in pain due to the soreness of his throat and how painful it was to drink.

"Tommy search the Medbay, check if there is any stitches and bandages."  
  
Tommy searched the Medbay and found a few needles and string, as well as bandages and wire gauze. Grabbing those, he ran back to Techno's side, handing the items.  
  
The heart monitor had begun beeping rapidly, showing how low Wilbur's pulse was. Techno started performing CPR, desperately trying to save his brother. Quackity, Tubbo and Dream had left the Medbay so that it wouldn't be so crowded.

Techno began quickening his pace, trying desperately to save his brother.

Wilbur had tried getting his attention by shakily grabbing Techno's hand, tugging it weakly.

A small, quiet and pained sound emitted from Wilbur. Wilbur had an expression of pure pain and regret, half lidded eyes looking at his brothers. 

Shakily looking at Wilbur, Techno tried to hold back his desperation to listen to what he had to say.

Grabbing Wilbur's hand, Techno and Tommy tried to listen to what Wilbur wanted to say.  
  
"G-guys.. just k-know that I love you guys as well as p-phil... heh, judging from my condition now-"  
  
Wilbur coughs a little bit before continuing; "P-phil probably-y w-wou-ldn't want to see y-you g-guy-ys in this state... can you guys plea-ase t-tell the rest that I-Im sorry... I probably won't survive l-long enough for a-all of them to arrive." he coughs more before smiling, giving his brothers hands one last squeeze before saying,  
  
"sorry our last moments ended like this... I-I'm sorry if I was a jerk, and tell everyone I'm sorry. I love you guy-ys..." Then he smiles, sheds a tear before his eyes close, smiling.

Techno's grip tightens as he tries to keep his brother awake.  
  
Then the worst sound appeared.

The sound that makes even the most optimistic of people, fall into a state of sadness, grief and pain.

The sound that brought multiple people to a state, one that they can never escape. 

One that causes some people who can't handle the grief and sadness, join their loved ones somewhere.  
  
A sound, that if it were a physical thing, Techno would no doubt punch multiple times.

_Beep.._

_Beep..  
_  
 _Beeeeeep.....  
_  
Wilbur's hands slide out of his brothers grasps and falls next to him. The machine makes that noise.  
  
Tommy lets out a gut-wrenching cry of despair and sadness as he grabs onto Wilbur's body, shaking him, trying to wake him up. Techno's hands slide off the bed and as he stares at his hands, he begins to break down. 

_How could he let his brother die? Why didn't he try until the last moment? Why wasn't he fast enough? Why did the Gods have to take away the one person that he cares about the most after Phil?_

_Why?  
_  
He didn't realize he was even crying until he felt drops of water drip onto his hands.

His body was shaking, quiet cries out of his mouth.

A door could be heard opening, outside air rushing in.

Techno had taken off his pig mask to wipe away his tears, ones that threatened to come out before.  
  
Dream entered the room to find Tommy hugging Wilbur's body crying and Techno sitting there with his head down, hands on his face.

Looking up at the heart monitor, his blood ran cold.

It was flat, no signs of life or much less, a hint.

The atmosphere in the room was melancholy, one that held so much sadness not even laughter can even lighten it up.

Dream had no idea how to act or what to do. He had never seen Techno, much less Tommy, in such a state. He quietly closed the door and 2 pairs of eyes stared at him. Tubbo and Quackity. The others hadn't come yet, which was quite relieving.  
  
Dream stares at the ground as he shakes his head, a quiet sign that he didn't make it. 

Tubbo's eyes that once shone excitement and curiosity now dulled as his eyes began watering.  
  
Quackity's hand had gone to cover his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had thought Wilbur would die in war, or even old age. He hadn't thought that Wilbur would die like this. He was still young, had at least 40 years ahead of him or more.

As Fundy ran over to the MedBay after seeing the small group there, wanting to know what was happening, he noticed crying. Just as he was about to ask, Dream looked at him. Dream had taken off his mask, saying a sentence that Fundy didn't believe at first. 

He walks inside, only to find 2 figures crying while Wilbur was lying in bed, peacefully. His hand flies to his mouth, to muffle a sob as he stares at the scene in front of him.

His dad. Gone. Forever.  
  
This time, Tommy lets out a louder wail of sadness, knowing his brother that once played his guitar to his brothers, the brother who he had went to war with, the brother that he had grew up with, was now gone forever. 

And the brother he once admired, the brother who he looked up to, the brother who cared.

Gone.  
  
And this time, everyone could hear a wail of sadness, coming from a teenager who lost too much and a warrior who couldn't cope with the loss.  
  
 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Phil had been farming when he received a message from his communicator. It had alerted with the british monotone voice "Letter at your place!" Curious, he put down his hoe that he used to plant his crops before grabbing his green striped bucket hat that was resting on a fence.  
  
When he reached back home, he saw an envelope at his door. Opening his door, he picked up the Letter before bringing it inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
He got a jug of water, poured himself a cup so he could drink it later and opened the letter.  
  
The letter had the familiar handwriting, one of Technoblade's. Opening the letter, he saw a note. Taking the note, he began reading it.  
  
 _Dear Philza,_  
  
Well this was odd. Techno would never write his full name like that.  
  
 _Me and Tommy are coming to visit you soon. We have something we need to tell you, Phil._  
 _It wasn't supposed to happen, Phil, it wasn't._  
  
 _-Technoblade_  
  
 _Dear Phil,_  
  
 _Phil, we miss you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I really am._  
  
 _-Tommy_  
  
Phil stared at the letter, confused. The words written in the note were vague, untidy and seemed rushed.

Tommy and Techno had written in this note. It was really rare for them to write two separate paragraphs like this. And where was Wilbur's part? Wasn't Wilbur with them? Phil had so many questions he needed answered but it would have to wait.  
  
 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
It had been 2 days since Wilbur's death, from the loss in the SMP.

2 days since receiving the letter from Techno and Tommy, unknowingly of one of his sons now gone.  
  
In the DreamSMP, Techno and Tommy were packing their stuff in PogTopia so that they could go back to Phil and stay with him for a while. Everyone in the SMP had heard about the former president of L'Manburg's death. 

It was quite shocking. 

Wilbur's body was to be brought back to The Sleepy Bois home server, to be buried there peacefully. 

Wilbur was placed in a coffin, wearing a suit jacket over his trademark yellow hoodie with his favorite sweatpants.

Techno had stitched up Wilbur's wounds so when they put on his clothes, they wouldn't get stained. A grave was made on a small hill overlooking the entire of the DreamSMP. A forest surrounded it, like a protective shield. An apple tree was planted there by someone, a small sapling that would grow in time.  
  
On the headstone was engraved,  
  
 **Wilbur Soot  
** _ **September 14, 1996 - October 2, 2020**_ ** _  
_To An Amazing Musician,  
a Fallen Leader to Some,  
A Great Friend To Many,  
A Brother to All.  
May You Rest In Peace,  
Overlooking All.**

 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**  
Some people had went there to pay their respects to Wilbur, some crying as they rested there.  
  
Schlatt was one of those who just went for one visit, to say goodbye to his old friend, even though they were enemies.

Schlatt still hated Wilbur, but Wilbur and him had gone through so much together. Surviving natural disasters, running away from the rising water and lava, the multiple times they had to use Totems of Undying on each other to make sure they didn't die. Schlatt had a strange relationship with Wilbur. He was friends with him, yet here they were, one 6 feet under and the other a president of the country that once belonged to the former.

He paid his respects, leaving a few gifts from their past travels at his grave before leaving, tears shed while reminiscing about the past. His most common phrase used with Wilbur had been spoken once, at his grave. 

"Gonna miss you, loverboy." With that, he left.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**Tubbo had visited a few times as well, not as much as he would since he still had to help Schlatt with the now temporarily renamed L'Manburg. Each time he would visit, he would leave a flower there, tell him what was happening and had cried on multiple occasions since he sometimes felt stressed or overwhelmed.

Someone he saw as a big brother figure was now never coming back. He chatted with the headstone, sometimes feeling a familiar aura around the grave, comforting and reassuring. He could sometimes hear comments made by Wilbur if he strained hard enough, hearing his laughter that accompanied a great leader and friend.

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Fundy had visited secretly, never noticed by anyone.

Each time he visited, he would glare at the headstone with some hate before the tears in his eyes would fill up and he would begin sobbing as he tucked himself into a small ball, leaning against the tree as he cries about how stressed he was, how much he hated himself for ever shouting at him, how much he wished that he could turn back time and say sorry, give him one last hug, change his last moments with him.

He would cry as he would tell the headstone how he felt so grieved, so lost, so stressed and so guilty. He would stay like this until he can sense some kind of presence that seems to be telling him it would be alright, he would be fine and can pull through this. Fundy would leave behind a smile and a white rose before leaving.

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Others such as Quackity, Punz, Niki, Eret, Thunder, and those who were slightly close to him visited.

Even Dream himself visited. Each time he visited, Dream would take off his mask and tell Wilbur had been going on during the day. During these 2 days, everyone had stopped what they had planned to do and for a day, grieved the loss of a friend. Dream liked the view chosen for Wilbur to see.

The towers that loomed over other buildings, the once ugly large black flag, now changed back to the original L'Manburg flag, the White House, the slightly destroyed Caravan from L'Manburg and more. Each time Dream would feel a familiar presence when he leans against the tree, taking out an apple from his inventory and eating it or leaving it at Wilbur's grave. He too would leave lilies, a symbol of peace for Wilbur.

He would shed a tear or two, thinking about the occasions where they practiced MCC together, the jokes they shared and the times they spent together as friends.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Techno had visited by himself, never bringing Tommy along. 

Techno would sit at the bottom of the tree, a guitar in hand, and strum some familiar songs, some new songs, some random songs. 

His monotone voice wavered whenever he sang, thinking of the past. 

And once, he sang a song, a song to his brother, a song that he had been teased about when he was caught humming along to it, a song that never changed.

_"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
_

_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_

_I need somebody to heal"_

When he made his song 'Blitz' and sang in front of his brother,

_"Somebody to know  
_

_Somebody to have_

_Somebody to hold"_

When he sparred and teased with Wilbur, 

_"It's easy to say_

_But it's never the same"_

When he could be himself around Wilbur,

_"I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall"_

When he could just silently sit in his room and acknowledge his comforting presence. _  
_

_"And you're not here  
  
To get me through it all"_

When Wilbur was there to comfort, protect, care and love afterwards. _  
_

_"I let my guard down  
  
And then you pulled the rug  
  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you love"_

When he was still alive.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tommy has gone there many times, staying for over hours on end. The guilt was too much, he knew he shouldn't have encouraged him to do the election. He could have changed so much.

Maybe if he hadn't annoyed Wilbur, maybe if he prevented the election, maybe if he had chased Wilbur elsewhere, maybe if they had decided to be friendly 

He could have still be able to listen to those songs on end,

Listen to his brother play his guitar and occasionally curse when he played a tune wrong,

When his brother would spar with him, beating him every single time,

When he would watch Fundy and him run around L'Manburg with a smile,

When he could still hug and hold hands and lean against each other,

When he was around to torment and tease him.

If only he could go back.

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When Phil saw two figures appear over the horizon from the direction of where the server hopping portal was, he watched as both stood still there before running towards him and hugging him tightly. Both looked really sad and were crying as they hugged him.  
  
A coffin was behind the pair, resting on the patch of grass. As Phil slowly pulled away from the hug, he walked towards the coffin. On it was engraved " **Wilbur Soot** " and below that was a small engraved flower and the words " **Rest In Peace** ".  
  
Phil's hand flew towards his mouth, covering a sob that was threatening to come out. Slowly turning around to look behind him, he quietly asked what happened.  
  
Tommy spoke first," I-I was decorating the base back in the DreamSMP and Wilbur had gotten annoyed at me... then he shot me 4 times in the armour" he lets out a little chuckle at that before sad expression overcame him.

"I started chasing him since he kept shooting me.... then it happened. I'm sorry Phil, maybe if I hadn't tried to do that he would still be alive, he would still be here, he wouldn't be in this state, he wouldn't-" Tommy began sobbing at this, Techno hugging his little brother comfortingly. 

Phil stared at them before his eyes went down, before whispering ,"It wasn't your fault, none of it was. Sure there could be some things that could be avoided but we need to learn that some things can't be avoided." 

Before quietly adding to himself,"maybe if I hadn't let you guys go fight a war, we would still be together.."  
  
The three of them later went to dig up a spot near the cottage where they lived, placing Wilbur's coffin there. Grabbing a totem of undying from his chest, Phil placed it in the coffin before burying it. Wilbur looked so peaceful, in a sleeping state, but one that he would never wake up from. 

Burying the coffin, the rest of the Sleepy Bois had quietly bowed to the grave before Phil left to get a sign and make a proper gravestone. 

After all, no matter where he was, he was still family.  
  
 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
It currently was 9 months after Wilbur's death. Techno and Tommy had stayed with Phil for a month before returning back to the SMP. 

3 months were used to plan the rebellion to get L'Manburg back, 2 weeks to fight the war. 

The next 2 weeks were used to get L'Manburg back onto its original state, without a leader. 

It didn't feel right to have a leader after that.  
  
It didn't sit right for Tommy and Techno.

L'Manburg was a free country, Tommy caring for the country.

After all, he still needed to care for the country Wilbur had cared so much about.

The 5 months there were normal after that. 

Occasional pet wars due to Sapnap, some rivalry, some festivals, some more building. 

Phil had been whitelisted about 3 months and 3 weeks after Wilbur's death. 

Techno and Tommy both had been recovering from everything that had happened from the past few months, visiting Wilbur's grave in the SMP, occasionally with someone else.  
  
The Sleepy Bois had built a house close to the grave and had been living peacefully.  
 ****

It was nice and things had gone back to normal, but a member less.


	2. good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord : thatloner  
> twitter: thatloner8  
> wattpad: leavemealonebusiness

Until one evening. **  
**  
Tommy had just gotten back his pet that was stolen by Sapnap and was exhausted.

Techno had sparred and had a duel with Dream out of boredom and had came back after that. 

Phil had been at his new Hardcore World, building a statue that was supposed to look like a pig, but it strangely looked like Techno whenever he was distracted, building a guitar next to the statue.

He found it funny.  
  
That evening, Phil had just sent Techno and Tommy to bed and was sitting outside on the grass, staring at the rising moon. 

He had been drinking a cup of coffee before placing it onto the ground, watching the SMP from there. 

The starry night sky accompanied with the chirping of crickets, occasional groaning of the undead, hissing of creepers, rattling bones of the undead at night. The wind blowing gently at the SMP, swaying the tall grass and trees, lights in bases shut off or dim, the mist from his hot coffee warming him to the core. It was peaceful.

As he stared, a sudden bright light seemed to glow from the prime path, where the duel with Dream and Tommy had occurred.

The light was bright enough that Phil had to squint a little bit to try and see before a loud crack sounded through the SMP, a figure forming and slowly stepping out of the light.

The figure that appeared out of the light that faded away quickly seemed to look around cautiously, before walking across the infamous wooden path that the 1v1 bow duel had occurred during the first war. 

The figure seemed to have disappeared instantly due to the lack of lighting down there.

Phil couldn't find the figure at first, due to the low lighting in the sky.  
  
Until the figure's communicator glowed slightly and Phil noticed. The figure seemed to look around, confused. 

Phil watched the figure wander a bit before noticing something on the their back. Eyes going wide, he began sprinting down the hill, towards the wooden bridge. 

He recognized the item. 

He sprinted towards the bridge, ignoring the groans and the hissing and the rattling of mobs around the forest.

As Phil reached the bridge, tears began flowing into his eyes. The figure slowly turned around before he noticed Phil's presence.

The figure had a relaxed posture, hands in his pockets and slouching a little.  
  
The figure's hazel-brown eyes pierced through the darkness, brown hair that was slightly curly at the edges, beanie covering the rest of his hair. He wore a grey jacket, a familiar yellow shirt below the jacket, brown pants covered his entire leg except for the black boots the person wore. A guitar strapped behind the person, new and untouched. Glasses perched on the figure's head, reflecting light from the sky's above.  
  
That was when Phil knew what happened. It worked.  
  
The figure's piercing brown eyes stared into Phil's blue eyes. 

The figure tilted their head a little, observing the state of Phil.

"You know, you look surprisingly normal even at this time of day." They giggled.

Phil's eyes welled up with tears, looking at the figure, trying to take in everything about them, like they would leave his side again. He couldn't believe it, he was back. He wasn't the ghost he thought he had to face after resurrection, he wasn't gone forever. The golden hearts on his neck proved his life, proving that he now could live again, no longer 6 feet under, no longer in the After, no longer a memory. He could hug him again, laugh with or at him, spend time with him, reunite him with his brothers again, give him the new guitar he made, go on family picnic's as a complete family. But first, he needed to do something.

Phil smiled through the tears flowing freely down his face, raising his arms as an invitation for a hug.  
  
The person ran into his arms before crying, whispering a sentence.  
  
"I missed you Phil"  
  
"I missed you too, Wilbur"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it  
> do i need to add tags

**Author's Note:**

> if any tags need to be added pls tell me
> 
> funny thing, i was listening to wilburs song as i edited this


End file.
